one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah vs Lola Loud
Sarah vs Lola Loud is Pure King of Rage's 3rd Episode of One Minute melee. Description Ed Edd n Eddy Vs The Loud House: Two Bratty Loudmouth sisters duke it out. Who would win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny afternoon in a shopping mall where numerous cartoon characters was shopping. At a toy store Lola Loud was walking through an aisle fill with girly toys. Lola suddenly stop and notice a diamond tiara on sale that was on a shelf, but there was only one stock. *Gasp* "That tiara is so pretty it matches my eyes! I must have it." said Lola. Just as Lola grab onto the tiara, another hand grab on to it as well. The hand belong to an slightly older girl with orange hair and ear rings , her name was Sarah. "Hey back off blondie! I saw this tiara first!" shouted sarah. "Yeah right! I don't see your name on it" shouted Lola. Both girls glare at each other and starts pulling back and fourth on the tiara. They pulled so hard that the tiara broke in half. "Now Look at what you done you little brat!" shouted sarah. "What i did?! This is all you fault frog face!" shouted Lola. "What did you call me!" shouted sarah. Lola and sarah then get into combat stance. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! Fight! Lola tries to punch Sarah who just kicks her out of the isle. Lola then sees a “A pretty pony rider!” She grabbed it and tore it open. She jumped in and drove at her at full force, It hit Sarah she was knocked back. She saw a ”A blasty dart gun?” She grabbed it and shoot at Lola Who was hit in the eye. She yelled in pain as she fell to the ground. Sarah walked away until she heard “Gasp a blasty minigun dart gun!?” Lola shoot at her but missed. Sarah then grabbed her and threw her into a glass window. She then was on the ledge of a balcony. Sarah grabbed a baseball bat. While Lola grabbed a princess staff. They both collided blades. Sarah then slammed it into the ground that the floor part of the balcony broke. Sarah kept her balance while Lola saw a fly and lost balance. She fell off and fell through the 1,000 story mall. When she landed she died. Her corpse fell after hours so no one noticed it. Sarah then hid the body in a dumpster smiled and grabbed the pieces of the tiara and ran home to fix it. This melees winner is! SARAH! Note the first part was not made by me! Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Abandoned One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees